love and pain
by shinacira
Summary: this is the story of carry and dracula, depressing in someparts, but hey read and find out
1. proulouge

Disclaimer: don't own castlevania wish I did but hey... 

prologue: cry's of a child 

It was dark out the thunder crashed little carry grabbed her mothers skirt, her mother looked down at the child and smiled. She had long blue hair her skin was pale, she was wearing a simple shirt and skirt. "What is the matter carry" she asked in a serene voice. "The monsters are coming momma" she answered back fear in her voice. "What monsters, there are none who can get you here" she said keeping her calm. "Really?" The small girl asked. "Yes I am sure little one now calm yourself" the small child nodded smiling lightly. The door swung opened the small child jumped. In the door was a old man with a lamp and in travelers clothes, another crash of lightning. 

Crarrys mother looked up at the man in the door way and smiled "don't worry carry it is only grandpa" carry nodded and curled back up with her mother. "Delilah, hurry grab your cloak we must leave now" said the old man. "Why what is wrong papa" she said with worry in her face. "Demons approach we must leave before they get here" the mother nodded "why not take the carriages and horses" she asked. "They won't budge in this mud we must flee now" said the old man anxiously. The woman nodded and quickly grabbed her dark blue cloak and put it on fastening it at the chin she then put carry's coat on so she would not get cold. She then picked the child up and wrapped her in the cloak. 

She then followed her papa out of the small carriage which she called home. She walked as fast as she could in the rain and mud. They did not get far when they heard the howls of wolfs, they started to run as fast as they could they eventually got to a bridge and crossed thinking it safe on the other side. But they were wrong just as they crossed a werewolf jumped in front of then growling and snarling, they turned to flee back across the bridge when there path was blocked again by another werewolf. Carry's mother Delilah let out a scream, the old man hit the lamp at the wolf It snarled at bit his hand, he screamed in pain and agony. He kicked at the wolf who jumped back a snicker on its face. Carry started to whimper, three more wolf's appeared, the wolf's started to circle the group. Delilah held carry closer to her praying to god that the werewolf's would leave them be. Carry's grandfather bent over and picked up a stick 

One wolf lunged at them, the grandfather smacked it away with the stick, two more lunged at him he managed to hit the one but the other jumped on him, it started to rip him to shreds it was not long before he was dead, his throat ripped out. Carry's mother backed up in terror, one of the werewolf's snapped at her heel she kicked it in the snout then stepped forward. One wolf lunged at her she ducked. Another jumped onto her she let out a cry, then created a power ball and through it at the wolf, it let out a cry and fell to the ground bleeding. Three of the wolf's lunged at her at once she fell to the ground making them all hit heads she then made a run for it. Four of the five wolfs ran after her, she ran and ran in till she got to a river. She looked at it then behind herself, the river was moving fast and was deeper due to the rain, she had no choice she started to cross it, she was in the middle of it when the wolf's got to the edge, she looked behind herself then back in front, she continued to move, she slipped on a rock and went under the water for a minute, she then resurfaced she choked out some water and looked down at the child in her arms, she was all right. 

She got to the other side and collapsed on the ground. She then looked behind herself again thankful that the werewolf's did not cross, she smiled thinking she had just saved the life of her and her daughter. She looked down at carry again who looked back up to her mother. Tears fell down carry's face, she hugged reached up and rapped her arm's around her mother's neck in a hug, Delilah hugged back tears forming in her eyes, "it is okay carry we are all right now" said Delilah to her young daughter in her arms. "I know momma I was just scared the monsters would get me" said the child back burying her face into her mothers shoulder "I was too carry, I was too" 

Just then a evil laugh came from behind them, standing behind them was a vampire, blood streaming from his mouth, blood splattered on his shirt. Delilah let out a cry and quickly stood up, ready to run for it. The vampire appeared in front of her "where are you going woman" Delilah let out a scream and kicked the vampire in the groin. He fell to the ground in pain, Delilah ran past the vampire, the vampire quickly recovered and started to peruse the mother and child, it was not long when the vampire jumped and grabbed her ankles making her trip and fall, carry let out a small cry. The vampire then crawled on top of Delilah and pulled her hood back revealing her neck to him, he leaned down and bit into her neck drawing out the blood, Delilah started to struggle but the vampire had her to firmly pinned to the ground, carry was safely under her mother. 

Slowly her mothers face went blank her eyes filled with death. The vampire got off of the woman and walked away, carry looked into her mothers face knowing what just happened. She slowly crawled out from underneath her, she then looked at her mother. She turned her mother over and put her head in her lap, gently stroking her hair, Tears freely flowed from her eyes, the rain falling on her and her mother's lifeless body. Carry did not hear the footsteps approach it was not long before the figure stood right behind her, she then finally noticed and turned around looking at the figure. He was a elderly man in aristocratic clothes. "My momma is dead" she cried out to the elderly man, he looked back his expression unreadable to the little carry. He then smiled and leaned down to the child "there, there child I am sure she is in a better place then here" he said in a cheery tone. She looked at him for awhile before throwing her self into his arms in a embrace. "She died, like grandpa, a vampire killed her" she cried out burying her face into his chest. He looked down at the small child in his arms, he lightly stroked her head, trying to calm her. After awhile the vampire returned, he first looked at the lifeless woman on the ground then the child in the arms of the count, he approached them. 

Count Dracula looked up at his minion, still holding the child. "My lord what is it I ask you are doing" asked the minion, "it is none of your concern what I am doing" said dracula in a stern voice. Carry recognized the voice of the vampire and looked over her shoulder at the vampire who killed her mother just hours ago or minutes she could not tell. She let out whimper and turned back to the elderly man snuggling closer to him. The count looked down at the child then stood up and started to walk away. "Where are you going my lord" asked the minion. "Does it matter" 

Said dracula in a cold tone. "No it does not master" the minion said back. 

Dracula looked back down at the child in his arms she was asleep now, he smiled lightly at her, he walked into the mist, It was not long before they were out of the mist and standing in font of a mansion. He walked to the door and entered, he walked to the parlor where a woman with rich clothes and blonde hair was seated. She looked up at him and jumped in surprise "count dracula what is it you are doing here" she asked a hint of surprise and fear in her voice. "I have something for you to do lania" he said his tone expressionless like his face. "Which is" asked the woman again. "Take care of this child.. In till I come for her" dracula said indicating the sleeping carry in his arms. "why my lord" she asked standing up. "You still have to pay me back so, watch her, protect her or else" he said in a cold tone. She nodded and took the child from his arms. He then stepped back "till we meet again lania" he disappeared from sight. Lania looked down at the sleeping child and sighed, she then walked up to one of the bedrooms and got her undressed and into dry clothes, she then laid her in the bed. "Such a small child, why would he want anything to do with her, I swear the older he gets the more crazy he gets" she then left the room and went back to the parlor. 

{hey people please review, gomen if it sucks} 


	2. chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own castlevania... Wish I did.. But no I don't 

A/N: yeah I know carrie was spelt wrong in the last chapter I thank who pointed this out to me a lot. 

Chapter 2: loss again 

It was late at night, the night itself was calm and quite all should have been at peace but it was not. The ten year old carry tossed and turned in her sleep the nightmares of the past haunting her. She awoke and sat up quickly in bed her eyes wide sweat pouring down her face and back she was breathing heavily. It was the same nightmare from before the werewolf's, the vampire and the same elderly man, they haunted her when she was younger when she first came to the mansion. Six years had passed since that night when her grandfather and momma had died, and lady lania had taken her in and adopted her. Carrie sighed before swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she felt like a glass of ice cold water. 

She walked across the bedroom and out of the room. She then walked down the stairs and across the parlor and into the kitchen where she got a ice cold glass of water. It was not long before she was starting to head back to bed she approached the kitchen door but stopped short of opening the door, she heard voices on the other side one was lania's her mothers voice, the other she could not tell. She pushed the door opened a crack and peered out standing there was her mother and a man. "Why does he wish for her now" her mother asked. "I don't know my orders were giving to retrieve her and bring her back to the castle" answered the man. Her mother shook her head "no I don't think it right she is so young" the other man smirked "does it matter, from what I was told if you don't hand her over peacefully I can kill you, so what will it be life or death" the man said. Her mother stared at the man for a few seconds, carrie who was ease dropping stepped back a ways] kicking up some of the dust on the floor, she inhaled it which made her sneeze. The man in the other room turned towards the door "what was that" he asked "probably nothing, you must have bad hearing" she answered. "Don't feed me that, I have good hearing" he approached the door, carrie backed up away from the door, she quickly turned spotting a open cabinet she ran and hid in it, the man entered the desolate kitchen. 

The man walked around looking, carrie held her breath as he got closer, her mother entered the kitchen "there is nothing here, see you were hearing things" she said a hint of worry there. "You lie wench, there is someone here I can smell them" he answered. Lania stepped forward and grabbed the mans arm "leave now" she said, "not till I get the child woman, and touch me again and I will hurt you" he said pulling his arm away, lania then grabbed at him again, he pulled his arm away before she could grab him, he then back handed her. Carrie let out a small whimper, the man turned towards the cabinet and walked towards it he smiled then leaned down to open it, lania had grabbed a knife and lunged at him she managed to cut his cheek, he turned around and hit her, sending her flying across the room, he then walked up to her and smiled down at her before kicking her in the stomach. He then leaned down and picked her up and brought her to his eye level, "I told you bitch" he then throw her on the counter then took a knife from the counter and cut her face, carrie seeing this jumped form the cabinet and shouted "don't hurt her" the man turned around, he quickly ran up to carrie and grabbed her "so you are the brat the count wants" he said with a sneer. 

Lania recovered then lunged at the man holding carrie a knife drawn, she stabbed him in the stomach, he dropped carrie and turned around, a look of shock on his face "you stupid bitch you stabbed me" he said, he then pulled the blade from his stomach, the wound healed quickly. He then smirked again "you will pay for it" he said. Fear was in lania's face, the man quickly grabbed her and bit into her neck, daring her of her blood. Carrie looked on in horror it was happening again, tears formed in her eyes "NO" she shouted before realizing a energy towards the man, it hit him, he turned to dust, her mother collapsed on the ground holding her neck. Carrie looked at her then kneeled down. 

"Are you all right" she asked fear in her. "Yes I am fine, listen you have to get away from here" she said putting pressure on the wound in her throat. "Why, what is wrong mother" she asked curiously "You must carrie, listen you don't have long in till others come" "but I don't wish to leave you, please tell me why" carrie asked more tears pouring down her face. "I will tell you, there is a evil man named count dracula he wishes to have you" "but why" carrie asked "because of the power you wield, you saw what you did, you are strong carry, he is afraid you may stand against him so he wishes for you to join him" tears were starting to form in her mothers eyes. "I wont leave you mother" carry said, "you must carrie" she said urgency in her voice, howls of wolfs could be heard now. "No, I wont let you die like she did" lania stared at the child before hugging her tightly. "I love you carrie and I don't wish to see you hurt" carrie hugged back they were like this for awhile before, a loud crash was heard, the both looked, standing there was a werewolf a look of evil on it face. "Run now carrie" lania said pushing carrie away. 

Carrie got an ran, the wolf lunged at her, her mother screamed and pushed her out of the way. Carrie fell to the ground, the wolf tore and ripped at the woman's flesh. Carrie sat there in shock for a few moments, anger welling up inside her she then released another energy at the creature, it let out a howl and fell back, dead. Carrie the crawled over to her mother and looked at her. It happened again another one she loved lost from demons. 

~ * ~ * ~* ~ * 

Carrie stood looking at the grave which her mother was buried in. Her tears were no more now, it was two weeks after the incident. The villagers had found her and her mothers bodice, it was not long before she was buried. She made up her mind there and now she would avenge her mother's death once and for all, even if it killed her. 

A/N: reveiw people 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own castlevania, so there hahahaha 

Chapter 2: my heart for you 

Carrie walked up the long set of stairs towards the resting place of dracula, it had been three years since her step mother's death. Now she was going to avenge her, no more then just her, every one that dracula had done wrong to. She sighed, it seemed like a little while ago she had entered the forest of silence and began her adventure, now she was almost finished just a little while longer and dracula would be dead. 

She looked behind herself the door that she walked out of just minutes ago was barley visible, where she said good bye to the demon sales man renon. She turned back around and walked the last few steps to the door ahead of her. She opened it and stepped in. 

There standing in the middle of the room was him, the one that young carries heart belonged to, the one named malus. He smiled lightly as she walked up to him "malus what are you doing here, you must to leave now" carrie questioned. "No I wont carrie" malus said, "why not, you may get hurt if you stay" "I wont leave you carrie, I don't want to see you hurt, I love you" carrie looked at malus 'did he just say it, does he mean it' were the thoughts that ran through carries head. "Malus" is all that carrie could say. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a embrace, she did so back, "I love you too malus". 

Malus looked in carries eyes "Carrie, promise me after you defeat dracula you will be my bride" carrie looked at him with a blank expression. "Please promise me carrie, I promise to make you happy, and love you forever" he said a hint of urgency in his voice, "but malus are we not still too young" carrie responded. "Please promise, I love you so much, I promise to protect you forever and make sure nothing happens to you" she sighed "I promise malus, I will be your bride after I defeat dracula" she looked at him, he smiled widely "good now we have a binding contract" "what did you say?" Asked carrie, "nothing, any ways you must go defeat dracula now" he said stepping away from her. She sighed then walked towards the door on the other side of the room. "Good luck carrie" malus said, carrie turned around and smiled at him then opened the door and stepped out into the evening air, she started to walk up the last set of stairs to the tower where dracula was. 

Meanwhile back in the room where malus was his happy grin turned into a sadistic one "good carrie, defeat him, the guardian of my sprit then we shall marry and you will rule as my queen by my side no one can stand a chance, we will conquer the world together, and bring it into the land of eternal darkness where no wretched sunlight will ever be" he looked at his hand "soon, very soon, you will be mine like I always wanted it, my desires will be fullfilled" he then turned and walked out the door opposite of where carrie had just exited. He did not notice the white haired man standing in the shadows, as he left. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Carrie watched as dracula fell back blood seeping from his wounds, "you think you have won mortal, to save the world is not so simple" he said before he let out a evil laugh, he then turned to dust. Carrie smiled she had accomplished it, she had defeated dracula, she watched as his cape fell to the ground and burst into flames. She heard footsteps behind her, she turned to look who it, it was malus. "Carrie you did it, you defeated him" he said, carrie nodded. Malus smiled innocently at her. "Will he ever come back" asked malus, "well that depends malus on what we do" carrie said. Malus nodded, "remember your promise to me carrie" malus said "yes I do remember and to my word I will do it, now since dracula is defeated we have nothing to worry about, but would you not prefer to get married when we are older" carrie said, "No I have waited to long for this" malus said a look of impatiens. "What do you mean malus?" She asked, "nothing carrie, nothing at all" he said looking into her eyes. Carrie sighed 'this is the second thing I have heard him say something, which he said there was no meaning to it' malus smiled "let us leave here carrie, lets forget of this place and start anew" carrie looked at malus then nodded "lets go" they both left the tower and castle behind and started back to the village. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

It was three weeks after carrie defeated dracula, she smiled happily as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was dressed in a white dress, it was simple but elegant, she had a veil on and a bouquet of freshly picked red roses. Today was her wedding day, not long after they arrived in the village carrie and malus started to make wedding preparations, now today was the day they were to marry. She did not want it so soon but he insisted, eventually she agreed to it. It did not take long for malus to per-sway her since she always wanted a family of her own, one which she could love and care for and protect if necessary. It was all coming true now, her dreams would finally be fulfilled, she would marry the one she loved, they would live happily and have children with no threat of dracula. She heard a knock at the door, she turned around, "come in" she said in a happy voice. 

The door opened and there stood rosa "its time" she said in a almost expressionist voice. Carrie nodded and took one last look in the mirror before turning and following rosa out. 'May every thing go right' was the though in carries head 

A/N: I have brain clot, and my muses are lazy 


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own king of fighters.. Oops wrong thing don't own castlevania, but still don't own it. 

Chapter: the contract 

Malus stood at the altar, he was wearing simple black pants, a black coat, a black pair of gloves, a red shirt and black boots. They had little gold on them but for him they were still comfortable, besides they looked good. He looked over at the man beside him, he had long brown chestnut hair which was in a braid, his eyes were violet, he was in priests attire but he was not a priest. The man who would perform the ceremony was no other then Death, A.K.A. Duo Maxwell. malus though it would be a good idea to have him perform the ceremony 'to have death as a witness of a ceremony of ever lasting love' malus though 'one of your best ideas yet, to bad I never though of it when Lisa was alive' malus let out a sigh. "What is it, you sound upset, you should be happy you are about to marry a woman with great power and with her you will rule all" duo said looking at his old friend malus "Nothing really just remembering some things from the past" "well don't remember too much or you may have a mental break down" duo said. "Don't worry I will" malus said sarcastically. Duo shook his head, malus sighed and looked back down the aisle. 

Standing there was carrie a smile of pure bliss was on her face, She then started to walk down the aisle {they are outside, because if demons were in a church there would be a huge clean up afterwards} he smiled as he looked at her, she was so beautiful, so innocent. Memories went through malus's mind as he saw her. 

~ flash back ~ 

Dracula walked on the gloomy plain, he was hungry he had not eaten in days. "Curse those belemonts, may the next one be stupid and weak" he cursed harshly. His sensitive hearing then heard humming, it was coming over the hill ahead, he ran up the hill and looked down, standing there was a little girl with blue hair. He smiled and rushed to her, he slowed down when he got closer. He was now right behind her, his smile widened. The little girl the turned around and looked at him with her crimson eyes, she smiled at him "hello" she said in a innocent tone. "Hello little girl" he said in a clam voice careful not to scare the child... Yet. She handed him a flower "for you" dracula took the flower and looked at her curiously. She then giggled a childish laugh and ran up the hill at the crest of the hill she turned around and said "bye bye" she then turned back around and disappeared over the hill. Dracula looked down at the flower she had given him 'she had no fear, doesn't she know who I am' he though 'but that can be easy changed' he smiled evilly as he turned around and walked off into the distance. 

~ flash back end ~ 

Malus took carrie's hands into his, he gazed into her eyes. To him they were beautiful, they were crimson the color of blood. He had wanted her for so long now, he would finally get what he wanted. She was so young when he first saw her, he want through great lengths just to be with her. All his wishes and desires for her will be fulfilled shortly. "All gathered here, you are here to witness this marriage between this man and this woman" duo started, malus smiled the memories of when he had found her weeping over her mother, he had wanted to kill her himself so he had ordered his men not to touch her, but when he had seen her, he felt it sympathy for her, he had also sensed a hidden power, he had seen what her mother had done, he knew carrie would be a potential alley when she was older, when she knew how to use the power, so he brought her to lania. He had told lania to watch over her, and when the time was right he wanted her. Over time and knight visits he started to feel for her, from pity to care then finally love. 

"Do you carrie fernandez take this man to be you offal wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in richness and in richness, forever and ever till death do you part for a short while" duo said, "I do" carrie said not really listening to what he said. Malus thoughts were still else where, remembering. He had taken this body of a sickly child named malus who was close to death. He had become malus, eventually the people that looked over the child died in a unfortunate ' 'accident' ' he then ventured to the castle where he waited for her He waited for his carrrie. She then came and ' 'saved' ' him, he would never had been hurt by the demons. His thoughts were interrupted by duo. 

"And do you dra.... I mean malus take this woman to be your bitc.. I mean wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forever in till some belmont comes along and kicks you ass, and you disappear for awhile, then you return" duo said, malus gave duo a death glare before saying "I do" duo smiled " great I now pronounce you ma.." 

"WAIT" a shout came from down the aisle. Malus turned to see his son alucard standing there, Malus gave him a death glare. alucard cringed a little then walked down the aisle to the altar "I abject to this wedding" he said. "Who are you" asked carrie, "what are you doing here" malus said anger and hatred in his voice. "I though we already did the part where you object.. sorry you missed it" duo said with a smug look. "Actually no you did not" carrie said, the smug look on death's face disappeared. "Then what took you so long to speak up alucard" duo said. "I had a little problem with a few demons, I took care of it though" alucard said. 

Alucard turned towards his father, "I will ask again, what are you doing here alucard, and what do you want" malus said his tone not changing, "I have come for a few reasons" he said a smug look on his face. Carrie stood there a blank look on her face. "Firstly, the young fernandez is to wed malus correct?" Alucard asked. "Yes what of it" malus asked. 

"Nothing really only that she would wed malus, not dracula" alucard said a matter of faculty. "What does that have to do with anything" carrie asked "besides dracula is dead" she stated. "Are you sure" alucard asked looking at carrie. "Of course I killed him myself" carrie said with annoyance. "He still lives, if you must know the man you marry has two faces this innocent one and one of evil" alucard said pushing some lose strands of silver hair out of his face. Carrie looked blankly not really getting anything. "I make you man and wife you are now married so there" duo said sticking his tongue out at alucard. Alucard rolled his eyes, "What is going on" carrie said getting really angry at every ones behavior. "If you must know carrie then I will tell you" malus said. "Better yet let me show you" 

Malus stepped back a ways then he concentrated, a white light then surrounded him, it was so bright every one had to cover there eyes, when it faded away there stood malus in his true form the form of dracula. Carrie opened her eyes and gasped she looked and there standing in the place of her newly wed husband was different looking man with long black hair, he wore the same clothes which malus wore. "Who are you" carrie asked, "it is but I, your husband malus.. Or should I say dracula vlad tepes" malus said a sadistic smile on his face. Carrie shook her head and mouthed the words no. "Yes yes, it is true carrie, my love" dracula said. "You are not my husband, you are not malus and I don't love you" carrie said in a tone of disbelief and distress. "Ohh but I am your husband, we even made a binding contract already" "when, how" carrie asked. "When you said I promise to be your bride, that is when it happened" dracula said matter of faculty. 

"No not true" carrie said tears forming in her eyes. "But it is carrie, you said so your self" alucard said. Carrie turned to him he shook his head "I can't help you now I am sorry" alucard said with sympathy in his voice. He turned and left pitying the girl deeply, but like he said he could not help her no matter what, they were already married. 

A/N: yeah kind of like that, anyways my "old" muses are now fired, and I have new ones meet inuyasha, K, and Duo maxwell 

Duo: why am I here 

K: I am getting paid peanuts 

Inuyasha: you are going to die bitch 

Chels: you got to love them, anyways I will update soon, I dont really own them though they are just there, to help me think 


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: no don't own it, not castlevania 

Chapter 4: please say you love me to 

Dracula watched as his son left, he then turned back to his newly wedded wife, he then walked up to her and wiped some of her tears of her face. She turned away mostly in disgust, "what is wrong carrie" "I hate you dracula, and I will hate you forever" she said harshly. "Why carrie" dracula asked "you killed both my mothers, my grandfather every one I ever loved, why should I not be angry at you" "I did not mean to carrie, I am sorry" dracula responded with a serene voice. "Whatever" carrie turned and walked down the aisle, "wait up carrie" dracula called after her and ran after her. 

Death sighed, "mum death" one of the people attending said, "yeah what is it" duo said turning towards the person who spoke. "Can we get paid now" the man said. Death/ duo sighed. 

Meanwhile carrie ran blindly, 'I have to get away, somewhere anywhere' she slowed down, rage was starting to build up in her 'why did he lie, why did he not tell me, he must have lied about loving me too' she was too deep in though and did not notice anything, she ran into something because of this, She fell back, something grabbed her, carrie looked up and saw dracula. "Let go of me" she said struggling, trying desperately to get away, "no carrie I won't" he said tightening his grip on her, "let go now, or else" carrie threatened, "I love you carrie, I always have I always will, don't you feel the same" carrie shook her head "no you don't, and I will never love someone like you, you discussing animal" a look of emotional pain passed over dracula's face it was there for a few seconds then left just as soon as it appeared, "be that way if you like, but I will show you" he leaned down and kissed her, she tried to pull back, but he held her too tightly. He pulled her closer to him, she put her hands on his chest and tried to push away but to no avail did it work. Tears started to swell up in her eyes, dracula forced his tongue into her mouth. 

Carrie bit down into his tongue, dracula let out a startled cry and pulled back from her. Carrie then kicked dracula in the groin, he let go of carrie and fell to the ground, getting in a fetal position. "You deserved it you bastard" carrie then turned around and started to run, but dracula grabbed her ankle tripping her. She fell on the ground smashing her head into a rock, her whole world began to spin, blood seeped from a cut in her forehead. Dracula recover from the little "accident" (Inuyasha: it is referring to getting carries foot meeting his crouch at great speeds), he crawled over to carrie and flipped her over onto her back, he then got on top of her straddling her waist, then taking her wrists and pinning then above her head. Carrie looked up into his eyes dazed, dracula looked back into hers, before leaning down and kissing her again. Carrie closed her eyes, tears pouring from them. Dracula stopped kissing her and leaned back looking back into her eyes, "I love you carrie more then words more then anything else, please except it, please except me, I love you deeply" a single blood tear ran from his eye down his cheek. "Please love me too" carrie stared into his eyes for a long time as he stared back ( Duo: who-ho staring contest, 50 $ on drac.) "why did you kill them, I must know" carrie said after a long time. "I did not mean to, please forgive me, I tried to save them but I could not, please forgive me" 

" I do, I forgive you" she smiled lightly "and I love you, forever into eternity" dracula smiled back at her, he leaned down and kissed her again this time with more passion. 

Meanwhile in a near by bush there stood Charlie Vincent, watching every thing (K: wow what a pervert, a real peeking tomb) he then jumped from the bushes holding a cross out infront of him. Dracula looked up at him then jumped up onto his feet, baring his fangs. Carrie looked over at Charlie before getting up onto her feet. "Go away Charlie" carrie said a bit of announce in her voice. "I will prevail I will kill dracula" Charlie Vincent said with a arrogant voice "no you wont" carrie said blocking Charlie from dracula. "I will kill you too if you get in my way child" he said as he walked closer to them, the cross still held out before him. "So move or else" "I wont move old man" carrie said, "then die with him, wench of a devil" Charlie reached into his bag with speed and pulled out a cross which had a point like a steak on the one end, he then lunged at them with amazing speed for his age. No one noticed while this was happening that someone was standing behind dracula and carrie, the person jumped at dracula and hit him on the head with a rock, he fell to the ground, his vision blurred. Carrie looked back to see who hit him, but when she did so she was stabbed in the back by Charlie Vincent, the steak twisted in her back , making the wound expand, he then pulled it out, and watched as she fell to the ground, her eyes wide. The steak had broken her spine and had been stabbed into one of her lunges, she was now drowning in her own blood. She coughed harshly, blood coming from her mouth. 

Charlie smiled looking down at the pair on the ground, the man who had hit dracula in the back of the head, took out a bottle of holy water threw it onto them. They both watched as it burnt dracula's skin. "You did good son" Charlie said looking up to the young man, with brown hair and blue eyes, he had a slight build and a few features in him which looked like Charlie Vincent's. "Thank you father, I learned from the best you know" he smiled and looked up to his father. "We should dispose of these bodies" Charlie said, leaning down and picking up the fallen body of carrie. She looked up into his eyes and with her dying breath said " you will die because of this" her body then went slack in his arms, she was now dead. The young man bent down and picked up the body of dracula throwing it over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. "Such a shame, she was so young and beautiful too" he said with little remorse. Charlie nodded his head before turning around and walking to a near by graveyard, his son following close behind him, they found a crypt and threw then bodies into it before the crypt and sealing it back up. 

"What a pity it is" said Charlie "at least in death they will be together" his son responded, "so they will, my dear son Nicholas" they walked towards the gate, when Nicholas tried to open the gate he discovered it looked, "but it was opened a minute ago father" Nicholas said with distress "I know it was, who locked it" Charlie responded, "I did" a voice came from behind them, the both turned around to see the silver haired man named alucard. "Unlock it then, now" Nicholas ordered, "or else what" Nicholas was a little taken aback from this. Charlie shook his head, while alucard shook his head, he then lunged at them, grabbing them by the throat lifting them up off the ground. They both choked. Alucard then hovered off the ground and to the spikes that were on the top of the fence. "May you have no mercy in heaven, may you go straight to hell for what you have done" alucard slammed both there bodies into the spikes, which impaled them. Alucard then hovered back down to the ground and watched as they slowly died, father and son, in pain and agony. 

Meanwhile back at the crypt, dracula opened his eyes, his whole body in pain, he looked around spotting the body of carrie not far from him. He dragged himself over to her and looked down at her, he lifted her head into his arms "carrie wake up" he gave her a shake, he then felt something cold and wet on his hands, he then looked at his hands and saw the blood his eyes went wide. He shook his head and mouthed the word no, tears started to flow from his eyes. "No" he screamed, he then broke down sobbing he buried his face into her shoulder. He was like this for a long time when he heard something, he looked up and saw death/duo standing there. "Why" dracula asked, "she was mortal, they all die eventually" death said in a calm voice, "but why did she have to die" dracula asked. "I am sorry, it was not her time" death said a clam expression on his face, "bring her back then, bring her back now", death shook his head "I can't" death responded "and why not" dracula said with pain and sadness in his voice, "it is not in my power" dracula looked down at carries face, 'so gentle so innocent' dracula thought in his mind, "is there a way she can be brought back" "yes there is a way" death responded, "how". "Give up your immortality, give her life through this, you will be mortal like her, but you will be together" dracula nodded "how do I do this, tell me, what do we do" 

death nodded in understanding "this may hurt a little" he said as he stepped forward, he slashed down into dracula his blood spilling onto carrie, his eyes went wide as he felt pain. Slowly the blood seeped from him, he then looked up at his friend and smiled then looked back down at his love, his carrie, he leaned down and kissed her lips, he then grew dizzy every thing went black around him. 'We will be together again carrie, I promise, my love'. 

Death stood back and looked down at the two lifeless bodies on the ground, just then the crypt door opened and in walked alucard, he looked at the two bodies then to death and his bloody scythe. "What did you do" alucard said in alarm, "they wanted to be together so I did that" death said with no emotion in his voice. "How would killing them hurt, now they will face a eternity in hell" alucard said in discuss taking a step forward. "No they wont, the will be reborn again, so they will love again" death smiled to himself, "and if it does not work out then what" alucard questioned "believe me they will, especially when they have a few hands helping" "what do you mean" death turned around and looked at him then smiled, "ohh" alucard said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

Chels Also called the author: don't kill me 

Inuyasha: kill her kill her 

Chels: ohh thanks I love you too inuyasha 

Inuyasha: you do?? 

Chels: no, so what did you think people, love it? Hate it? Review and keep reading because there is one more chapter and if you don't you will never find out what happens, for all you know I will throw carrie off a cliff, again I dont really own my muses, they are just there 


	6. epilouge

Disclaimer: no now stop asking I do not own the frigen rights to this game, 

epilogue 

The young blue haired girl looked back down the path, she then let out a sigh and turned back around and continued to walk. She was a child about ten years old with light blue eyes and crimson eyes, she wore a blue jumper, with a white blouse underneath and a white hat with blue flowers on them. She was walking to a near by orchard, where there were cherry blossoms, she wanted to see them, she heard they were so beautiful. 

This was the first time her parents let her go so far with out being chaperoned. She walked a little further and got to the orchard, she then let out a gasp and walked into the orchard, "it is so beautiful" she whispered, "I know" a voice came she turned around to where she heard the voice and saw no one, "hello is anyone there" she questioned, "maybe" the voice came again, "who are you" the girl asked "who are you" the voice asked back, "I am carrie fernandez, and you are?" She asked, she then saw as a young man around 14 stepped from the shadows, he had long brown hair and violet eyes, he was in clothes which resembled a priests, there was a mischievous smile on his face. Just then a gust of wind came up, carries hat blew off of her head, carrie tried to catch it but could not, she began to chase it. Eventually she lost sight of the strange boy. It was awhile before her hat stopped she smiled as she approached it, but before she could pick it up something else caught her eye. 

It was a small blue ball, she picked it up, out of the corner of her eye she saw someone pick up her hat. She looked up at the boy standing infront of her, he had shoulder length purple hair and violet eyes, he was wearing a pair of black shorts and a whit T-shirt. "Hello" the boy said, "this must be your hat" he said holding it out infront of himself "yes and this must be your ball" she said back as she held the ball out in front of her as she took the hat, putting it back on her head, the boy took the ball. 

"My name is malice what is yours" he said in a cheery tone "my name is carrie, have we met before" she asked, "I don't know, it feels like it, maybe in another life" he said with a smile on his face. "Yes maybe" she said back a smile on her face. "Want to be my friend carrie" malice asked, "yeah sure why not, I could always have another friend, what kind of things you like" she asked, "yu-gioh, mostly" he said, "me too" carrie responded, "you want to see my duel monsters cards" he asked with excitement. "Yeah sure" carrie said, malice took out his cards and began to show her. 

Meanwhile in the near by shadows to figures stood "so it finally begins over again" the silver haired man named alucard said, "so it does, may it all work out all right" duo responded "and if not we are always there to help them along" duo said smiling and turning towards alucard giving him a peace sign. "Yes, may they do everything right this time, may they never know of the past" alucard said with a clam voice, duo nodded in response, they watched as the two children became close, not knowing what the future would hold for the two. 

'May they love like before, may they love better, but then again she said she would love him for a eternity' 

THE END 

~~~~ 

Chels: what did you think, love it hate it 

Inuyasha: hated it 

Chels smacks inuyasha upside the head 

Chels: I do not want your opinion jerk 

Inuyasha: bitch 

Duo: well that is it folks bye bye, ohh yeah and chels the great author is not making a profit from us so dont sue 


End file.
